Insane or not Insane?
by Mikoyami
Summary: Mild ItaXOC AU, White room with white walls and a girl explains that her dream is to fly? Is this girl really insane as everybody claims or she just toying with them. Theme: 12 Insane Please R and R.


**Alright I fell like spoiling myself a little bit and writing a story on insanity. I tried a different version with insanity since my last version didn't do so well. Or I'm guessing it didn't do so well…oh well I tried with the whole insanity is trend thing again but once you have grown out of it you have grown out it. Well anyway I decide to hit on insanity with a area that haven't been hit before (or at least I haven't read it, if you guys know any good fanfics send them my way so I can read and get ideas) I hit insane asylum. I think I made it more fashionable then it actually is but hey I had fun writing it, it was proof to me that I can write a story without concentrating to much on romance but on questions that help prove insanity even then I still think it needs work. Oh well read and tell me what you think :).**

Title: Insane or not Insane?

Summary: White room with white walls and a girl explains that her dream is to fly? Is this girl really insane as everybody claims or she just toying with them. ItachiXOC AU

Theme: 12. Insanity

Couple: YukiXItachi Mild

The room was covered in white, white walls, white floor, white ceiling and most all a white girl…just like snow. Itachi took note of this, as he watched the snow white girl rock back in forth on the brown rocking chair. The only color the room seemed to show was her ebony black hair that seemed to fall over face like a soft pouring waterfall.

"Who is she?" Itachi asked, looking at the young doctor. The doctor was Itachi's age young, handsome and prideful. He always made sure all the moves he made were worthy for the movies, brushing his hair back, in way that would be attractive but made him look more ridicules.

"We honestly have no idea?" the doctor said pushing his hair back in that ridicules fashion, "She says she is Princep Nix Alba" he crossed his arms, "But as a tease she changes her name, to Nive Candidum,"

Itachi looked at the girl, "Princep means princess in Latin?" Itachi questioned not too sure himself. He tilted his head, as the girl made some movement to look out the window, before she looked back to her fingers and began moving them in a delicate fashion. A hand sign perhaps?

"Princep does in fact mean princess," Came a bored voice of another doctor. He stood few inches taller than Itachi; almost six feet. Itachi glanced at the handsome man standing next to him, his golden green eyes, were studying the girls, every move, in hopes that she might unravel the mystery behind her. His lips curled on the cigarette butt, as he took one last puff from it and flicked it in to the ash tray. While his raven black mane rested lightly on his shoulder and was in bad need of a trimming but he still looked handsome.

"Hn," Itachi answered looking back at the girl, as she continued rocking on the rocking chair, "So her name is…"

"She calls herself Snow White, in Latin," the man said.

"Hn," Itachi's eyes narrowed at the girl's small figure. Was she playing with them? Or was she mentally insane?

Itachi's knuckle lightly knocked on the window. The girl stopped rocking and tilted her head in Itachi's direction. Though Itachi couldn't see her eyes threw the thick locks of her ebony hair, he could feel her staring, "Bullet proof glass," Itachi stated glancing at the guard watching the door.

"Well she is a criminal after all," the movie star doctor said, brushing back is his black hair, "After all she was found poisoning a man. The judge found her guilty by insanity; she kept repeating the same words 'the queen told me so,' 'I had to,' 'I am snow white my means of killing is poison,'"

Itachi glanced at the man, "Get me a red apple, Kozo," Kozo was only repeating what Itachi just read. The girl was still staring at them from inside, she had stopped rocking a while ago her hair still acting like a curtain in front of her face.

Itachi began to wonder if she could truly see them.

Kozo came back holding an apple and a knife. Itachi took them, Snow White stories always related to the forbidden fruit; the apple.

'Let's see how well she can keep up with her little game,' Itachi thought throwing the apple in the air and catching it.

"Paging Dr. Hunnutsuka, Paging Dr. Hunnutsuka," came a soft female's voice from the intercom.

"I wish you luck," The golden green eye doctor began walking away, might as well see what they want.

Itachi flashed his badge to the guard before entering the room. The girl sat up straight as soon as Itachi entered. Itachi place the apple on the window still and sat across from the girl.

Itachi watched her. He wasn't surprised when he noticed that she was pretty. Some of the officer on the scene of the crime wrote that she was pretty, while others wrote she was good looking. And with the entire buzz about her saying she is Snow White she had to be fairest.

'_White as snow, red as blood, and black as ebony,' _the words bounced around in Itachi's head.

The girl fit the description; perfectly her skin was snow white and fair it hardly a blemish in sight. Her right cheek was bruised from a quarrel with a cop and her hands held marks from her finger nail from balling her hands into fist for far too long.

Her lips were blood red and plump. The type of plumpness women went to get surgery for, to achieve the kissable lips. She had it naturally, but it was set in a deep frown, the one that looked like it would take forever to put it in a smile. She had high cheek bones, but none of the rosy cheeks some fairytales seem to tell Snow White having. Still the red lips seem to have given the girl some color from her bland black and white look.

Her hair was ebony black, and it seemed to be going in every which way for the lack of a brush, the doctors found it unnecessary for her to have a brush. Doctor Hunnutsuka explained the things such a brush and other small supplies weren't kept in the room with her for the insane always found ways to use daily objects as a weapons. Still her hair managed to keep the soft look to it, and attempted to frame her face but again with the lack of the brush it failed, making her face look a bit wider.

Her eyes were ash black; something the fairytale failed to mention was Snow White's eye color. Itachi always imagined Snow White to have these ocean blue eyes to enhance the make believe snow princesses' beauty. But this girl had dull ash black eyes pushing away Itachi's idea on any blue eyed princesses. They were sharp, with long thick eye lashes, giving her eyes a very curious look to them. But for now her eyes seemed to be staring at the apple. Her eyes would flutter to his face to the apple.

"Would you like a piece?" Itachi asked, holding the apple up.

Her eye's fluttered to his face, and for a brief second she made some eye contact, before looking out the window again.

"I don't take things from strangers," the girl said, her hands began playing with a small lock of hair braiding it and unbraiding it. She had a light accent in her voice that helped her voice sound more soft.

Itachi cut the apple anyway into four pieces, and placed on an empty plate near the window still. She was eating he noted, his eyes scanned the room for anyplace to scan the room for any place the girl would hind the food, he found none except for an empty bathroom. He glanced at the girl as she was still staring at the apple hungrily. Or not.

Itachi took note of this, the girls eyes moved to watch his hand as he scribbled something about her and frowned they sent in another doctor the watch her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Uchiha Itachi,"

The girl nodded and looked back at the apple as the man took a piece and ate the ripe fruit. They didn't say anything for a long time. Time slowly crept by and the girl began rocking back and forth on her rocking chair.

An hour passed and three uneaten pieces of the apple still lay on the plate. The white core was turning a light shade of brown. Itachi got up but left the apple there. As he walked towards the door, he could feel the girl's eyes burning on his back, realization clicked in, he turned towards "Snow White".

"They say you call yourself Princep Nix Alba, in Japanese that means Shirayuki-hime,"

"That is correct," the girl said, "Scared?" A twisted inhuman smile came across the girl's blood red lips.

Itachi didn't say anything, just continued where he was going with the subject, "Shirayuki-hime is too much of a mouth full. May I call you Yuki?"

There was a long silence filling the room's air, as the girls smile turned in to a look of surprise. She tilted her a little bit, before once again staring out the window.

"It is alight" she answered.

"See you tomorrow, Yuki," Itachi told her exiting the room.

"Yuki" turned towards the door the man had just exited from and blushed. She always liked the name Yuki. A man had called her that long ago, when she was eight, his golden –green eyes always looking kindly at her. Whatever happened to the golden-green eyed angel that promised her to fly?

"Have you made in progress with girl yet," Dr. Hunnutsuka asked, his hands shoved deep into his pocket, "Or should I call her Yuki,"

"Hn," Itachi answered opening the door and walking back inside the room.

A week had passed and still no progress, the girl was answering to her name but that was about it. She turned her head as soon as the door open she had been walking around in circles glancing around the clock every few seconds.

"Sorry, I am late," Itachi told her, she moved once again to sit on her rocking chair. Itachi took his usual seat across from her and cut the apple into four pieces and put it back on the plate, "Your eating," Itachi said noticing a half eaten plate.

"You told me if I don't eat I won't go outside," she looked outside longingly outside her eyes roaming to the sky, "I would love to go outside," She once again began braiding and unbraiding her tangled up hair.

Itachi didn't say anything, he did promise her that but still the question remained was she insane or wasn't she? Was she playing games with people or did she know what she was doing? Did she truly believe she was snow white or was it still a game?

Itachi put a comb on the window still, the girl watched it then looked at him her eyes smirking. She caught him in this game, but still her trust with Itachi wasn't full. Itachi's eyes narrowed he wasn't going to allow her to win.

"I brought you a comb for your hair," Itachi told her. The doctors wouldn't like the fact that he brought a brush but he felt that it was one way to gain her trust. Trust that could give him information. Information to decide if the girl was guilty or not. Guilt to see if the girl was insane.

Her eyes roamed from the comb to the apple, a few times over, before she smirked and leaned back on her chair. She had her eyes closed and began speaking in very rapid Latin. When she opened her eyes again she was staring at Itachi.

"Where's my mirror?" She asked her pupils slightly delighted.

Itachi didn't say anything, and the girl once again looked at the comb. Itachi noticed the burse on her right cheek was nearly gone. The reason the cop hit her was because she attacked him when he grabbed a little round pocket mirror with strange markings, from the crime scene.

After a while the girl grabbed the comb and hesitantly began brushing the locks of her hair, before her movement brush movements became more confident. She was in a happy bliss, brushing her hair.

"Yuki," Itachi finally said.

Yuki looked at him, "Only you are allowed to call me Yuki," she told him putting down her comb.

Itachi heard that she fought with doctor Kozo, when he called her Yuki. She nearly made the doctor cry and run out the door. Also trying to make a get away with the broken hearted doctor but the Dr. Hunnutsuka caught her and placed her back in to her room.

Dr. Hunnutsuka accidently called her Yuki instead of her throwing tantrum she smiled and allowed it and slept on the bed, calling him Akito. Akito was Dr. Hunnutsuka's deceased cousin that went insane near the end of his life. Was it ironic the girl mentioned Dr. Hunnutsuka's cousin or was she once again toying with them?

"I'll remember that," Itachi told her, "Now I have a question for you,"

She looked at him, "I know you didn't poison the comb," she held the brush to light and looked at it, "If you kill me then you get no answers," she gave out a light laugh, "You are only sitting with me to get answers,"

Itachi only raised an eyebrow a millimeter. This girl was comical; she still wasn't the touching the apples Itachi gave her seeing them they were poisons. Or was that Itachi's imagination, could he be going insane just sitting with the girl? The girl continued brushing her hair, humming a soft tune and staring at the apple.

"Why did you kill the man?" Itachi asked. Itachi decided the reason she still didn't eat the apple, was not because he was going insane with girl. The reason Yuki had yet to touch the apple when Itachi was around was because she didn't trust him yet.

"I already told the officer and the court that he was nothing more but a mere servant, one of red queens pawn," her eyes moved to Itachi, she was staring at him mockingly.

Pawn? Like a game of chess. The girl made a lot of reference to the Alice in wonderland story book, even fairytales.

"He was planning on, over throwing your queen," Itachi said remembering the reports he had read on her.

The girl mumbled something in Latin, before smiling at Itachi, "I only server the queen,"

"Hn," more silence.

Itachi finally got as the time session with her ended.

"You're not coming tomorrow are you?" The girl asked looking at Itachi as he reached the door, "Tomorrow is Sunday, none of my therapist come on Sunday, they rather sit with their family," there was a slight sadness in her voice as she said the word family.

Itachi thought of his own family, his mother had been nagging to him to take a day off and come and visit the family. His father had been on his case telling him that he was an Uchiha and as the Uchiha's prodigy, he belongs in the front of the lines when it came to crime scenes, not in the back studying the mentally insane. He had his jealous brother, which use to admire him but now stood to the side and glared at him. And who could forget his tons of admiring family member that saw him as a piece of meat that was meant to be worshipped instead of seen as a human. He could hold up on the family visit, he glanced at the girl; she was more interesting at the moment.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow Yuki," Itachi told her, "Maybe we can go outside just like I promised,"

The girl jumped from her seat and ran up to Itachi her face lighting up, "I'll be allowed outside,"

"If I get permission," Itachi told her petting her head.

"She repeated the words Mirror, Mirror earlier," Dr. Hunnutsuka said, as Itachi shut the door, "She also said her queen is the queen of hearts,"

Was this girl really Insane or was she playing with their heads?

Itachi watched as the sun sat in the middle of the sky the next day. Yuki sat next to him petting a white rabbit, which should have been a cute moment but she managed to make it look sadistic. Her lips in a slight sadistic smile, her fingers caressing the rabbit, looked a bit off and she was mumbling to the rabbit asking it questions in Latin.

It took a long time to convince Lady Tsunada to let the girl out. In the end Lady Tsunada came to visit the girl herself to see if the girl was trust worthy enough or not to let out of her room. Tsunada allowed it, telling Itachi if she were to run away he would be in trouble, even being as cruel as to making a joke that he would lose his head. The girl only laughed at this, chanting words in Latin.

"Yuki," Yuki let the rabbit go and looked at Itachi, "What was that the white rabbit, sending a message?"

The girl on smiled not saying anything, as she watched a bird fly by, "I wish I could fly like the a free bird,"

Itachi was half tempted to make a joke, on the typical Disney princess and their love for animals but she wasn't a Disney princess, she was a girl pretending to be a fairytale princess stuck in an insane asylum.

The girl soon fell asleep resting her head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi glanced at her; he was getting attached to her, that wasn't good. Today she took the apple Itachi handed her and took a bite from the bottom. When asked why she bit from the bottom, the girl said there was less poisons on the bottom then the top.

Then came the serious, part her childhood. When doctors before Itachi tried opening up about her childhood, the girl would scream and shout, crying that she hated her father and where they stood now. Though they both severed the queen loyalty her father was on a higher plate then Snow White. Her father; the black Joker. Itachi got no different reaction than any other doctor and decided to take her out.

Her reaction only raised more questions, with Itachi. Was she insane because of her father? Because of her childhood? This whole queen business and wonderland talk was a mean to protect herself? Or was it all real? There was in fact this group of people that worshiped a queen so greatly that they were willing to kill people who didn't agree?

The next day from their trip outside was a bit weird, or off as Itachi would put it. Yes, Yuki at the apple Itachi handed her. Yes, she combed her once again with the comb Itachi brought her. And yes, she made a cruel joke on the stay-lace Itachi got her. There was still the silence in air, for the first fifteen minutes then there was question time, that she would answer little by little information. Pretty normal day but the thing that was off was that she was avoiding eye contact with him. A suspicious move, Itachi left the hospital feeling uncomfortable and thinking something was going to happen.

He sat on his couch still feeling uncomfortable around 11:30 P.M. Itachi got up from his bed and went back to the hospital.

Cinderella's magic ended at twelve. And Yuki was all about fairytales whether they were happy or sad or even going as far and referencing herself as Snow White. She could be planning something a twelve or if he was lucky the spell, she was on her he was on would finally break revealing who Snow White truly is.

Itachi made it to the empty hospital. It was oddly quiet; he glanced around, a nurse sat on the couch dried blood pouring from her deceased lips. Itachi walked up to her to check her pulse nothing, he glanced around the room, no other dead bodies just the nurse.

His mind flicked to the ebony haired beauty, that he grew attached to the past week, "Yuki," he had gotten in the habit of calling her Yuki instead of subject number 12 what must people called her or the girl. He was beginning to see her more human.

Itachi glanced around as a male laughter filled the room. He didn't like where this was going, a sudden scream came from upstairs. Itachi began running towards Yuki's room. What he found surprised him, her door was open and Dr. Kozo was lying dead on the floor, his throat scratched open. His fingers bloody and near his throat as one finger continued scratching the raw flesh. He watched Itachi wide eye, as his breathing began slowing down.

"Kozo, where's Yuki?" Kozo's shirt was open, showing off how scrawny the movie star doctor really was. He was going to sleep with her, or least try to, his pants were undone but that was as far as he got. Kozo couldn't breathe much less talk, his eyes looked guiltily at Itachi before moving to female frame, and he choked out a few words before falling limp.

Yuki stared at Itachi through the corner of her eyes, showing off the scars on her back scars Itachi had read about on her report. A large X mark that started half between her shoulder blade and end near above her waist line. She pulled up a white Kimono Itachi had never seen before covering the scars on her back.

The scars on her back were caused by a whip. Something that must of happened when she was a child. The reason for her insanity? Itachi wasn't sure anymore he was lost.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Itachi growled.

"What does it look like?" Yuki answered, she walked around in circles deciding on what to do next.

Itachi roughly grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him, "You're not getting away," she was a murder the dead bodies were enough evidence.

"Who say's?" Came a male's voice from behind Itachi.

Itachi's grip became tighter on the girl, as he glanced behind him. His life was getting way to ridicules and this girl was in fact making him go crazy. The man standing behind him could have gotten confused as the White Rabbit from "Alice in wonderland". He was wearing a white waist coat with a pocket watch hanging out. And for some strange reason the man had white rabbit ears sticking out his messy white hair. Something that would be comical on a grown man looked like mockery coming from this man. He stepped over Kozo's dead body, his face covered with a skull looking rabbit mask, but Itachi could red eyes staring at Yuki.

"I got you a present Princep Nix Alba," he threw something straight at them.

Yuki caught, it. When she opened her hand it was the little pocket mirror with strange markings on it. Itachi reached for it and pulled back not liking the feeling it gave him. Yuki took the opportunity to move away from him and move next to the window.

Yuki spoke to him Latin and the man answered in Japanese.

"We are running late, princess," he held his pocket watch, "we should of left at twelve but it is five after. Kill the people who interfere with our plans,"

Itachi pulled out a gun and aimed towards the man's waist coat, the man only smirked darkly, "Forgive me, how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the White Rabbit, and Snow White's lover," He tipped his white top hat and bowed in Itachi's direction.

"Liar," the girl growled, "You are nothing but a nuisance,"

Itachi took the gun and aimed it towards her. She ran up to him ignoring the gun and wrapped her arms around his neck; Itachi could see her getting closer and closer for a kiss. She was one millimeter away before she whispered, "I can't," Itachi looked at her to see tears falling out of her ash black eyes, "I'm sorry I can't," She ran towards the white rabbit and they both ran out the door.

It took Itachi a second to recover before he was on their tales; the white rabbit looked like he was enjoying this chase, while Snow White made it seem more like a daily chore, which she did not enjoy. They finally hit a dead end.

"Yuki if you keep on running then I have no choice but to shoot you," Itachi growled.

The White Rabbit let out a snort, as he stepped on a window's ledge; he turned around and looked at Itachi. Talking up his top hat he bowed, "It was pleasant meeting you Itachi Uchiha, hopefully next time or next meeting won't be so rushed," Itachi shot at him missing only because the White Rabbit decide to take a step back and fall off the window ledge.

Yuki also stepped on the window's ledge ready to follow suit, with the White Rabbit. Itachi load his gun again.

"I'll shoot you," Itachi growled at her.

She turned to look at him smirking, "I'm sorry, you now have to live this world knowing that a whole bunch of crazies live in this world," she stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment, "No not crazies more like insane serial killers,"

Itachi shot giving her a warning shot, he could her police sirens.

"I'll shoot you girl," He growled.

She looked upset, before she smirked, "Catch," she said.

Itachi caught it before it could hit him it was a card, the same marking her little pocket mirror had was the same marking that was on the card.

"It's my final gift to you," she blew a kiss before she stepped of the ledge.

Itachi ran towards the window to see to black figures running into the night. Itachi wanted to shoot at the black figures but chances of hitting her was too high. He looked at the card and noticed some writing on it in perfect calligraphy penmanship.

'I always like the name Yuki, please remember me through that name,'

Under it was another name, Itachi smirked.

"So is she insane or no?" Dr. Hunnutsuka's voice asked standing next to him.

Itachi looked at the golden-greened eyed doctor, "I wouldn't say,"

-End-

**Um…that was fun. Real fun I think Yuki was a little less developed in this story but I had fun showing that she isn't exactly normal. But what was real fun for me was the White Rabbit; I love villainess's characters especially when they are gentlemanly like the White Rabbit. Did anybody else like him? I think this the first time he ever spoke in any of my stories and yes I have him all over art is a…girl? And he is talked about in Love Me True. Anyway besides the White Rabbit, I think I had fun writing about the queen and who hush, hush these people are about their queen and who they are. **

**Before I forget let me explain the story plot to you, for those who got confused. Yuki is in the insane asylum because she killed someone. The judge finds her guilty by insanity. She goes through many doctors Itachi is the only one that stay's and she likes. Dr. Hunnutsuka (who is Yuki's cousin in Art is a…girl?) reminds her of Akito who also called her Akito, so she allows it. The rabbit from outside was a message to the White Rabbit. Itachi went home the next day, Yuki used lust as a mean to get Akito, to open the door, when she kissed him she sent poison to him. Poison that cause him to scratch his throat, Yuki was going to do the same to Itachi but couldn't because she fell in love with him. Itachi couldn't kill her either for he also grew attached to her. In the end she gave him her trust but giving her real name.**

**And for those wondering how Snow White's crest look like, send me how you invasion it, because I honestly have no idea. If I like it I'll use it give you all the credit. Anyway thanks for reading tell me what you think…**


End file.
